Vivere Battuere Tibi
by s.s.harry
Summary: Summary: ‘ad vivere ad battuere tibi’ in Latin means ‘to live to make love to you.’ James Potter lives all right, but he grew to love someone new. She looked a little like Lily and that hurt him but their souls were completely different.
1. time line

Title: _Ad Vivere ad Battuere Tibi_

Author: Super Sayain Harry (S.S.Harry)

Summary: 'ad vivere ad battuere tibi' in Latin means 'to live to make love to you.' James Potter live alright, but he grew to love someone new. She looked a little like Lily and that hurt him but their souls were completely different.

JP/GW

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and co are owned by J. K. Rowling and some shares belong to Schoolastics and Warner Bros Studio. No profits were made off of this story. I own nothing but the plot alone. Any uses of this plot without permission of author will be REPORTED. This is for private audiences only. All rights reserved.

This is a timeline to keep everyone unconfused. The next chapter will be chapter 1.

1966 James Potter is born 1966

1977Marauders go to Hogwarts 1977

1979 Marauders become agnimus 1979

1981 Sirius Black is disowned 1981

1983 James and Marauders Graduate from Hogwarts 1983

1985 James marries Lily 1985

1987 Harry Potter is born 1987

1988 Ginny Weasley is born/ Lily Potter dies 1988

/ James goes into hiding / Dark Lord

disappears/ Harry Potter Lives with Dursley

1999 Ginny Weasley is saved from Chamber 1999

2002 Sirius Black proved innocent. Moves to 2002

flat in London

2003 Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter date 2003

2004 Ginny Weasley meets James Potter 2004

I made James 22 years older than Ginny in this story she's16 or so making him close to 38. I fixed several errors I saw in my timeline. I figured the marauders became agnimus in their 3rd year and Sirius was 15 when he was disowned. James was also 17 years old or at least close to 18 thus making 83 his graduation year. Basically they get married and two years later they've got little Harry. I hope this makes sense to every on. I also thought that Lily and James w Okay that just made some things clear. THANX! If there's anything I missed please tell me in a review and I will change it ASAP.


	2. Cheater Cheater Worse Than Peter!

Title: _Ad Vivere ad Battuere Tibi_

Author: Super Sayain Harry (S.S.Harry)

Summary: 'ad vivere ad battuere tibi' in Latin means 'to live to make love to you.' James Potter lives alright, but he grew to love someone new. She looked a little like Lily and that hurt him but their souls were completely different. 

JP/GW

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or What You are. Harry Potter and co are owned by J. K. Rowling and some shares belong to Schoolastics and Warner Bros Studio. What You Are is made by Audio Slave. No profits were made off of this story. I own nothing but the plot alone. Any uses of this plot without permission of author will be REPORTED. This is for private audiences only. All rights reserved.

A/N: Italics mean thought, song, spell, or emphasis! Enjoy Kay!

______________________________________________________________________________

1: Cheater, Cheater, Worse than Peter!

And when you wanted blood, 

Then I cut my veins...

And when you wanted love 

I bled myself again 

Ginny sat in her apartment staring at her toes. Ginny begged her mother to let her live on her own. Her begging had succesfully worked. She looked around her light blue living room. 

_'Where are you Harry? You should have been here by now, you're 30 minutes late!' _ Ginny sighed. 

__

And when you asked for light

I set myself on Fire...

She stared at the ground and her head shot up jerking so fast she criked her neck. _'What if he's in trouble? I mean he is Harry Potter after all! What if he's hurt? Wait breathe, be resonable, I should check his apartment first...' _ With a small 'pop!' Ginny was gone and on the aparration speedway. (A/N: I thought it was a pun. Y' know muggles have highways to get to places quicker hah, hah... *cricket chirp*... so... ahem...) She arrived in his cozy living room. 

And if I go, far away

I know, You'll find another slave...

"Harry... Harry..." she called out. There was no answer. Ginny's particularly sharp ears heard a soft giggle. It was followed by a few more. Ginny followed the sound to an ajar door. The sound was clear and in clear view was the giggler... 

__

Cause now I'm free, From what you want

Now I'm free, from what you need

Now I'm free from what you are...

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU SON OF A-" Ginny choked out. Cho Chang was doing her best to cover herself in the sheets while Harry just shoved his boxers on backwards. "Ginny... what a surprise! Er... what are you doing here?" "I was about to ask your heifer the same thing!" Cho backed into the wall. "Harry I'll go now..." Cho said. "I don't think so missy. _Nonapparatus!_" Ginny yelled the non apparation spell twice, disabling Harry and Cho to leave at their will. She rounded on Harry. Her eyes were red and tears were staining her shirt.

__

And when you wanted blood

I cut my veins

And when you wanted love

I bled myself again

"How could, how could you do this to me?! I thought you loved me! I put up with your crap about always wanting more and more for your needs! What about me? What about my needs? What about being loyal to me?" She cried. "Ginny, I- I didn't think about -" "You never think about anything? Nothing but yourself and your selfish needs!" Harry was in shock. Was she about to say what he think she was saying? She was. "Harry James Potter..." she spoke venomously, " Find another slave you bastard! It's OVER! I hate YOU! I HATE YOU!" She slapped him and stormed out of the room. Harry buried his face in his hands. Little fairies were circling his head chanting 'cheater, cheater, worse than Peter!' "What have I done?" he muttered...

__

Now that I've had my fill of you

I'll give you up forever

And here I go far away

I know you'll find another slave

Cause now I'm free from

What you want

Now I'm free from what you need

Now I'm free from what you are

Review please. then i update. 


	3. The hot trail to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter: Sirius would be alive. James would have never met Lily but would be a hot bachelor living in my condo. Voldy would be continuously occupied by whores to keep him from taking over the world, but since I don't, I only have my pen that can make Voldy do the full Monty. Sigh, Oh yeah I don't own "Avalanche" by the Butthole Surfers either. I did add a few changes to the lyrics though

(A/N): Hey guys, S.S. Harry here! Are you ready for chappie two? loud crowd cheers Okay then, chapter two of Ad Vivere ad Battuere Tibi!

Just a thanks to :

****

Serendipity

Amethyst

Chapter 2: The Hot Trail to Hogwarts

On the night of October 31rst, 1987, James Oliver Thomas Potter had declared himself single and free. When he awoke from the sting that his shield with held during the _advada kedavra_ he looked at the pile of rubble that used to be his home. He threw his ring next to the woman he thought he had love for five years, tears streaming down his face. He then walked out for what he thought will be the longest adventure of his life.

8/17/04- heart of the Forbidden Forest

James Potter was walking through the hot summer forest. He was trying to assure himself that being in this heat could be much worse, it could be raining, and he could be naked or Severus Snape could be there naked or they could both be naked (A/N: I feel cold, no wonder Snape's so mad all the time! In the words of Pistachio Disguisie master of disguise 'yous has a little wiener and some tiny nuts ho yeah')! And a giant could be chasing him with a magnifying glass aimed at the sun, but then again, fat chance in the middle of a crowded forest in the summer! James other selves were trying to comfort him also .

James like everyone else had two sides, good, and bad, every wizard has one that mutters in their ears, but James' were loud! And they showed themselves to him! Their was Pleasant James, a. k. a., PJ. Pleasant James was a Quidditch loving food loving pure hearted guy who loved nothing more than to convince James to play a little love song on his Carvin electric guitar. He for many years has worn his lucky Gryfyndor Quidditch team robes and has the most cutest lopsided grin. Then of course their was bad James a. k. a., BJ. He was a gambler, drinker, metal rock loving guy who likes nothing more than to check out girls and mutter in James ears, he was the master behind the pranks, and love to stay around James instead of the Conscience Hall, because he says all they have is red wine, and being British, he would much prefer sherry and heated Brandy. This James for some reason, however wears a light blue Italian suit with a hat that has a red band. He has red cuffs and a red tie, he also has the sexiest seductive grin that is presented by James. He was James' stronger side much to PJ's distaste.

PJ: The sun's really okay really, we don't mind, it's better than rain, imagine if we were playing Quidditch, all those Ravenclaw nerds would be like sitting ducks with those glasses.

BJ: I'm sure it would be better to rain than turn into a Potter Pie.

PJ: But heat would be better than turning into a Jamessicle,

BJ: Potter Pie

PJ: A Potter Pie can be cooled down.

BJ: A Jamessicle can be thawed out.

PJ: if you do that you may melt his whole arm off!

James started whistling trying to get their voices out of his head. He could hear them too well. James began to think of his life and began singing.

'_Moony get really gloomy when the moony get real full_

They were discussing Mooney's outlook on the topic of ma Cherie

Sirius has internal scars

And Snivelly is a rapist

The were all in love with dieing they were doing it in Paris

Padfoot played piano like a cat out in the rain

He lost his mind in Italy started dancing with a train

They were all in love with dieing,

they were drinking from a fountain

that was pouring like an avalanche coming down the mountain.'

He paused. They were still bickering so he started the next verses.

' I don't mind the sun sometimes the images it shows

I can taste you on my lips and smell you in my clothes

Cinnamon and sugary and softly spoken lies

You never know just how you look through other people's eyes'

PJ: You know that's annoying don't you James?

BJ: for once I agree with him over there.

"Look guys no more bickering, it's getting late and I'm about to set up camp okay?" James said.

PJ: Nighty, Night James, don't let the bed bugs of the forest bite.

BJ: grumble, grumble Night Jamesy

Dream sequence

James was walking through the forest still on his travels. He'd been traveling about 16 years now going slowly and backtracking as he did. He seemed to have lost all hope of ever finding Hogwarts. He was scratched wounded and very tired. He finally gave up and collapsed, right in the corner of a clearing in which little red heads were sitting in a circle with a much older and prettier one.

"Aunt Ginny! Aunt Ginny! Play it again!" screamed on of the little Weasleys with glee. "Yeah play it again,' chanted the other bouncing red heads. "Okay,' she said with a big plastic smile. _'I said I wanted a nice family trip, not to seek refuge in the Forbidden Forest and ending up with these demons following me! I swear if Charlie has kids like the other 5 then I'll personally neuter him. And then the rest of them…'_ Ginny though evilly as she stared at all 20 nieces and nephews. Each boy had four kids, they were:

Bill: Anna, Don, Vincent, Troy

Ron: Molly, Carl, Harry, Arthur

Fred: Georgina, George, Christopher, Charlie

George: Fran, Fred, Alan, Mark (a. k. a. Marky- Mark)

Percy: Penny, Michael, Bart (Ginny knew, he would name his son after Crouch, he luuuvs him), Kyle

Ginny loves them all but she cannot stand them. They make her want to rip out her hair, and then go and rip out their parents hair. She truly could not stand them! At that moment Fran, Fred, Georgina, and George let off one of the Weasley Wildfire Bangs. It scorched a rip through Ginny's clothes causing a large rip in her robes exposing ahem I'm keeping it PG13, no not like on Scary Movie shudder a lilac bra. "That's IT! C'MON WE'RE OUTTA HERE!" Ginny snarled. The kids got in a line to leave. "Hey Aunt Ginny, there's a guy asleep in the bushes!" Penny exclaimed. "Stay here," Ginny ordered. It was in fact a man. He had unruly black hair and quite a few scratches, some which were bleeding. "Loco motor mortis" Ginny pointed her wand at the man stiffly.

"Professor, withal do respect sir, what exactly are in those gumdrops? What you are saying is truly insane," Ginny said. Dumbledore just said that the man was James Potter. Severus Snape nodded. Sirius and Remus however, looked like kids in a candy store. "We will have to see then," Dumbledore said. Ginny was raging and storming. Not only was she in an important farfetched meeting, but she was in it with a huge rip in her robe that Sirius for the whole time has been taking liberty of peeking through. He was also looking around in hopes of another firecracker to get rid of the rest of the shirt. Remus however was not a forward and didn't have death wish like Sirius and just whistled a small tune taking little peeks. For the fifteenth time Sirius fell on a strategically place shoe and fell forward on her chest saying "oops sorry."

"Sirius Black I'm going to hex your eyes far up your ass if you don't stop it!" "Oops sorry" "Argh that's it! Bat mucuso!" Sirius ran out of the room with bat bogeys attacking his face. Remus then nodded at Sirius and repaired Ginny's shirt.

James eyes fluttered open slowly, he felt slightly weary, but good all the same. "Hello Mr. Potter," said a soft voice kindly. James head moved and he saw Professor Dumbledore. "Hello Professor, living well I see," James said. "I would like to offer you the defense against dark arts position this year.," Dumbledore said. James thought about it and made a small grin. "I'd love to," James said. "Well I must leave, you may dress and then meet your friends in the Gryfyndor Common Room, Good day Mr. Potter." With that Dumbledore left, his cloak billowing behind him.

James put on a black turtle neck and a pair of brown denim pants. He wore black boots and his necklace bore a small fire orange gem encrusted pixy with a dagger in it's hand. He walked to the Fat lady portrait. It let out a high pitch screech of surprise before letting James in.

Sirius and Remus were playing a rather violent game of wizards chess and there was a red head curled up on the sofa reading a book entitled _' The many curses of seduction: How to get a man right where you want him' _ she snorted and tossed the book to the side. Prob Ginny Bear?" Sirius asked in what he thought was a motherly voice. "This stuff is rubbish! There's a spell in here that's supposed to pull whom you'd think is the most attractive person in the room next to you! Hah! Like that'll happen. That's how my grand mum married a Weasley," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Well, try it out then, although we know I'm going to be pulled. After all, I am the sexiest man to ever come to Hogwarts," Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes. "More like the most egotistic man to come to Hogwarts, " Ginny said.

Sirius was still watching her waiting for the her to cast the spell. "Oh all right I'll cast your bloody spell. _Attractomuindo_" Ginny said lazily. "See it doesn't wor-" at that moment James Potter was pulled to her side. She jumped out of the chair in fright. "Holy bloody fucking shit! James!" Yelled Sirius. He pulled James into a bear hug. "How've you been Padfoot old boy?" James said struggling to breathe. "Sirius careful, or you just may commit murder," Remus said teasingly. Sirius let go of James and he was then stuck in a hug with Remus. "Hey you wanted him for yourself!" Sirius said. They then did a huge group hug. Ginny was watching the scene in amusement. She watched as Sirius ruffled his friends already untidy hair which look rather hot and rebellious. She admired his hazel eyes full of mischief and his slightly muscular body. _'Pull it together!'_ Ginny scolded inwardly.

"Are you boys done feeling up on each other? Or did I trip into a gays-only Tom Hanks movie?" Ginny said. They parted and fell onto the sofa as if it were something they do regularly. "Well I'm sorry, you can join us if you want er- who are you? " "Prongs, this is Virginia Weasley," Remus said. "Be careful, she may be cute but she throws the strongest bat bogey hex I've ever seen!" Sirius warned. "You should know Sirius. 'oops sorry' only works 4 times when your tripping over the same damn shoe," Remus said his eyes full of mirth.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter," Ginny said holding out her hand. He held it, but instead of shaking it he kissed it. "The pleasures all mine Virginia, please call me James," He said flashing her a grin. Ginny wanted to melt through the floor, there had been a jolt of electricity running through her hand when he kissed it and she didn't know why but she liked it. Sirius passed James and Ginny a few glasses of sherry.

"Ginny is a very excellent student and I believe you will just love her! I've been teaching her for a few good years now and she is the most hard driven student I've ever met, even compared to Hermione Granger" Remus said. Ginny blushed and James choked on his sherry. "St- student? She doesn't look like a student she's too-" "Matured? Womanish? I know Prongs, believe it or not she's 16 trust me, if she were older I'd have ravished her years ago," Sirius said grinning. "OH now Lady Virginia must interrupt and note that would be more like sexual harassment," Ginny said. "Mr. Padfoot must note that Lady Virginia has made many sexual harassment offenses on a Mister Harry Potter, especially when intoxicated." "Mr. Moony must point out that she was intoxicated by Mr. Padfoot's 'secret ingredients' he mixes in his cake batter that he grows in that orange pot in his quarters." "Mr. Prongs is wondering if he has any left or is he selling it to unsuspecting students?" "Mr. Padfoot would like everyone to get off his back and will proudly say that he and Dumbledore used it all." "Lady Virginia must say that she is surprised at the fact that the Slytherins were right about Dumbledore being a pot head."

Please review! Toodle loo!


	4. Relax

Chapter3: Don't Worry

Ginny thought she was going to scream. The teachers were drowning them in work and it was only the end of the month. It seemed only Professor Potter was being rational. "Believe me, I would have skived off all my classes but Flitwick's and Mc Gonagal's cause I never did the work anyway," Professor Potter said during a lesson. Ginny would have gotten help from Hermione but she was busy with head girl business and she wasn't speaking to Harry and asking Ron for help would be like asking a brick wall to shake your hand, it wouldn't happen.

Ginny, Sirius, Remus, and James were sitting around a small table that Remus had conjured. Remus was sitting lazily on a rock, Sirius was casually leaning against a tree and Ginny and James were laying on the ground, James jet black hair touching her blood red hair. Even though she looked relaxed she was really tense and frustrated knowing all the work she has to finish by the end of the month. "Hey Ginny," Sirius said one afternoon. She grunted. "You need to relax," he said. She grunted again. "Have a drink," he said passing her a shot of firewhiskey. She took it and gulped it down before gagging and coughing. James seemed to be sputtering after drinking three shots at once. "You two are a disgrace to the drink," Remus said as Sirius laughed.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. And James sat up to glare at them a minute before laying down again, taking out a small clear bottle with a blue liquid in it from his pocket. "Wassat?" Ginny said noticing her tongue was slightly weak. "You still drink that crap?" Remus said. "You are such a child James," Sirius said rolling his eyes. "Want some?" James offered Ginny. She took a sip. It was like drinking a sugar cane, but it was even sweeter than that, she felt a small buzz and felt like she was floating. "Whoa," Ginny said. "See," James said smiling. He took a large gulp.

Remus and Sirius looked disgusted. "You know what's in Blue Fire don't you?" Remus said his nose wrinkled. "It's mainly two ingredients," Sirius said. "Doxy droppings," Remus said. "And Pixie piss," Sirius said. James coughed and choked slightly. "How come you never told me that?" he said angrily. "We've tried for years but you were in love with that rubbish and thought we were trying to take it from you for ourselves!" Sirius said.

He passed them a sobering draught. They both drank it and Ginny's slightly dreamy state changed back to the uptight one. "Sirius?" Ginny muttered. "Yeah?" he said. "Am I going to die from that stuff?" she whimpered. "We expected James to have died from it a long time ago but seeing he hasn't, no," Remus said rubbing his chin. "But then again, we always thought he was gonna do something stupid and kill himself accidentally," Sirius reasoned.

It was dusk soon and they all went inside to eat. The guys went off to the staff table and Ginny sat with the students in Griffyndor. "Oh my god Ginny did you just walk in with the hottest teachers ever?" Pavarti asked Ginny. "I guess," Ginny shrugged. "You are so lucky," Amanda gushed. "Yeah…" Pavarti said. "We're just drinking buddies basically," Ginny said. "Lupin is so hot," Pavarti sighed. "Yeah but Black is hotter," Amanda said with an audible sigh. "What do you think Ginny?" Amanda asked. Ginny thought for a moment, staring at the staff table. Her eyes landed on James. He was talking in whispers with Sirius and Remus. He caught her eye and grinned. He winked before talking to his friends again. Ginny turned red. "My god did he just wink at you Ginny?" Pavarti said incredulously. "You can bed both Potters at the same time if you wanted," Amanda said. Ginny's nose wrinkled up as she looked at her friend. "You have a terrible mind," Ginny said.

Amanda hung her head down. "I'm sorry I can't help it, I'm wrong." Pavarti patted her back. "It wasn't as bad as usual," she assured her. "Remember the first time you told us about your dream with Erin Carter and his brother and you gave us all the details. "You mean the part when Arrin was kissing me then he and his brother began to-" "AMANDA WE'RE EATING HERE!" was an outburst from Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Griffyndor, and several Ravenclaw students, even a few teachers. "Sorry, sorry," she sighed. James and Sirius were cracking up and Remus looked like he'd just seen Snape naked, not a lovely sight. Ginny stood up, "I'm gonna go study a few more hours," she said. Amanda groaned. "You're always studying, lighten up, take the night off!" Amanda said exasperatedly. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Hey where's Gin going? It's only 7:00? Dinner's barely started?" Sirius asked watching her departure. James shrugged, "she seemed a bit…uptight…don't you think?" James said choosing his words carefully. "Yeah, she can be really lazy sometimes but when she works, she over works herself and gets really uptight and exhausted. Most of the time she makes herself really sick and ends up in the hospital wing due to dehydration, anxiety, exhaustion, stuff like that. She really needs a nice massage or something y'know," Remus said in a matter-of-fact tone. James raised his eyebrow. "Why?" he asked. "Like Sirius told you last time, if she trust you she'll tell you," Remus said. "I am really getting tired of that. Even Dumbledore won't tell me! What am I supposed to do lick Snivellrus' shoes and ask nicely?" James said. "You're overreacting again James," Sirius muttered. James glared. Sirius glared back. Remus rolled his eyes, "good god Prongs, just ask her," he said. James tried to eat a bit more but his concern for Ginny's health and curiosity got the best of him. He dismissed himself and went to talk to Ginny's friend.

"Oh my god, Professor Potter is coming this way," Amanda muttered to her friend. Pavarti head shot up. "Scuse me, do you two know where Ginny went?" James asked. "Huh?" Amanda said as she had been staring in space. Pavarti kicked her. "Ouch!" she yelped. "Ginny went to the common room to study professor," Pavarti said smiling. "Thanks," James said smiling back. Half the girls at the table let out loud audible sighs. James walked of shaking his head. '_I still got it_,' he mused to himself.

Ginny was sitting on the on of the couches comfortably reading out of her potions book scribbling furiously. "Ouch," she said, nursing her aching fingers. "Ginny?" James said. She turned around and smiled. "Hey," she said before going back to work. Her eyes had bags under them and her finger tips were raw. "Ginny relax your very tense, take the night off, don't get yourself sick," James said softly. She chuckled. "You think this will make me sick?" she was shaking and her laughing seeming slightly crazy. "The only thing that makes me sick is knowing I exist," she said looking up. She was laughing but tears were streaming down her face.

James was thoroughly confused. She had gone nutters and he knew it. "You think I'm crazy don't you?" Ginny said. James looked at her tear streamed face. "Can't blame you. Every one thinks I'm a looney, not like Lovegood though, they say I'm… what's the phrase… emotionally unstable," she said. "Ginny your just uptight relax," James said slowly moving closer. "I'm not uptight. You know we've got about 125 days (I have no idea how long. I just picked a number between 365 and 100) left of school, I'll never finish my work!" she began scribbling again. James rubbed his temples, getting through to this girl would be difficult. '_What had Remus suggested again? Oh yeah a massage_.' James walked behind her and slowly began massaging her shoulders. She moaned in an appreciatory way. James smiled, "not uptight my ass, I'd bet my broom on that one," James said. "lower," Ginny mumbled. He did so. He sat next to her on the couch trying to make himself comfortable and she laid down.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Ginny moaned. "Guess it my nature, you did after all, help me out in a sticky situation. "That was Penny," Ginny said. "Should I be giving Penny a massage then?" James asked. "She wouldn't appreciate it too much," Ginny said. He continued massaging her shoulders staring at her hair. He couldn't really describe the color. 'Like one of those muggle things- what are they called -pennies- when they're brand new.' He thought to himself. He caught her scent. 'She smells like hot cherry syrup mixed with some very strong chocolate… wonder how she taste…' James thought.

P.J.: Bad, James, Bad naughty thoughts about students! No shame have you.

B.J.: Don't listen to that drag queen. You're a man and you can't help it

P.J.: I am not a drag queen!

B.J.: Are too.

P.J.: Am not.

B.J.: ARE TOO!

P.J.: AM NOT! You pa-tootie!

B.J.: What the hell is a pa-tootie?

With James stuck between P.J. and B.J. arguing, and Ginny too relaxed to care, nobody noticed the crowd that surrounded them. "WHAT THE HELL?!" was the only thing that startled them. Several students were holding back a struggling Ron who was content on pouncing, Harry stood there mortified. James got up and couldn't find anyway out of this. "Err…" Ginny said. "Thanks professor," she said running to her room. "Anytime!" James shouted up the girls staircase. Several eye brows were raised and others where whispering amongst themselves. One girl went to bed and the others soon followed, James finally escaping the portrait.

The next morning James walked in and the teachers looked at him weird, Snape looked gleeful, very creepy when he normally sneers at a person. Sirius and Remus gestured towards James. "Good god James, we told you to massage her not 'do' her!" Remus whispered. "Who the hell said I did!?" James shouted. Everyone guessing or knowing what he was talking about pointed to a girl at the Griffyndor table. Marsha Skeeter's head went red. "Legintsy, come her now!" James hissed dangerously. "James…" Sirius warned. His friend had a deadly temper and this was a little girl. "A word please, in private," he said nodding towards the teachers' lounge. "James…" Sirius said again. "Don't lay a finger on her," Remus said. "I won't," James said, a twisted smile on his face. '_My wand will do it for me_,' He thought bitterly. "That wasn't very assuring," Sirius said.

James really didn't need a private room because everyone heard him anyway, he shouted disapprovement, yelled many swearwords, and several threats before the girl rushed out the room tearful and frightened to no wits end. James walked out moments later, face red and eyes glaring dangerously. Everyone was staring at him when he sat down next to Sirius. "What!? Mind your damn business!" he yelled. Everyone went back to their own business. "She chose a mean guy to shag," muttered one of the Slytherins. "30 points from Slytherin!" James bellowed. Several Slytherins hissed. "Scary… here, this is a special acceptance and you need this now," Sirius gave James a bottle of Blue Fire. He swallowed almost half the bottle in on gulp. "Thanks," James said sighing heavily. No one said a thing.

Ginny walked into the great hall happy and hungry, her shoulders no longer tired and painful like they had been all week, having pleasant dreams about a specific someone… All eyes landed on her. She raised and eyebrow, the did the same and began whispering. Ginny shrugged and sat down determined on getting a huge plate of sausage varieties. Ginny looked up and everyone was still staring at her. Even the teachers. Ginny looked at the teachers table. She yet again locked eyes with the defense teacher, her eyebrow raised. He shook his head and pretend to run a rag through his ears pointing at the students then towards the common room. He made a movement with his hands supposedly a mouth blabbing away..

Ginny nodded in understanding and began to eat shaking her head at the stupidity of her fellow students. She began violently to rush through the food on the table sloppily disgusting all students who were staring, soon announcing they lost their appetites or that they couldn't eat another bite. The staff however seem used to eat for Sirius and James were having the same escapade, tearing through all the food viscously focused on getting as far away from Snape as possible but making sure they ate their fill. They were willing to get a nasty curse than having to be near him but starving was no option.

Amanda soon sat down next to her with Pavarti. "Hey Ginny guess what I heard?" Pavarti whispered. "What? I shag the teacher?" Ginny said dryly. "Well I'm not one to be a rumor roo -Ginny snorted- wait that was true?" Pavarti said shocked. "That Marsha Skeeter kid said you'd shagged Professor Potter," Pavarti said. "What?!" Ginny said furious. "Where's the little bitch now?" Ginny said dangerously scanning the table, butter knife firmly placed in her hand. "Don't bother," muttered Colin Creevy. "Professor Potter scared her enough I think. Girl ran out the room crying," he said. "Well she's gonna have a real reason to cry now," Ginny got up, her grip lost on the knife but now on her wand. While Ginny walked all she heard in her head was "KILL Skeeter!" She heard a whimper and saw the girl cowering in a corner.

There was a mix of swear words, threats, hexes, and what sound like a levitation curse. The girl was dangling upside down struggling to keep her robe up. Students everywhere were laughing and Ginny looked malicious. "How's the air up there Sniver?" Ginny yelled. Sirius and James were howling with laughter and the teachers where looking disapprovingly at them "Just like the old days. Hey Snivelly, how bout you hang upside down for old time sake!" James chuckled. Snape looked like he would spit acid. "You just wait, my mother knows all about you and-" she said. "Your mother is a bitch who meddles with the wrong people and that's why she ended up losing her job! Don't do anything stupid Skeeter," Ginny spat.

"Put her down!" Snape roared. No one noticed him standing up yelling. "Boo! Show stopper! Boo!" James and Sirius yelled, conjuring popcorn to throw at him and cracking up at the same time "Put her down," Snape said quietly. "Certainly," Ginny said mimicking Curly from the Three Stooges. She jabbed her wand furiously and Amanda fell with a sickening crunch to the ground. "Oopsie Daisy," Ginny said in mock apology. She stormed off angrily to the eastern hall way and was soon heard storming up one of the staircases. She wasn't seen the rest of the day.

A/N: please review! Please only constructive criticism; don't hurt the little angel! holds story in folder with broken halo and burnt wings tightly


	5. The Real Griffyndor Tower

A/N: S.S.Harry here! Having fun? I am! I love this ship so much and I love writing it. Oh yeah, this isn't a pervy story so don't mind the title, these English to Latin Dictionaries do not explain proper grammar usage. So ignore the title please.

Chapter4

__

Unseen treasures are the greatest treasures of all

James, Remus and Sirius had split up in search of Ginny with no such luck. They had been searching for the longest and looked in every nook and cranny they all knew of. James was getting frustrated because the students weren't being too helpful ("She went this way," One of the Creevy boys pointed north, the other south. "Thanks so much," James said rolling his eyes). He rumpled his hair furiously. "Do mine eyes deceive me? James hasn't ruffled his hair since Evans looked like he was insane when he proposed!" Sirius said in mock shock. "You've got it bad mate," Sirius said patting his back. Professor Fae walked pass and smiled at them and Sirius' eyes followed her all the way down the hall. "Do mine eyes deceive me? Sirius hasn't checked out a girl since he started dating Snape," James said mocking Sirius. "Don't mock me, I've never dated Snape," Sirius said in a menacing growl. Remus looked amused at the whole situation. "Sirius has never dated Snape and James has ruffled his hair before now," Remus said leading the boys (men I mean, they're just like little boys though). "But you've still got it bad," Remus noted. Sirius looked triumphant.

"Prove it," James challenged. "What was it you was dreaming about last night?" Remus said. Actually James had a rather enjoyable dream which included snogging Ginny. "Elephants on tricycles," James said. Remus raised his eyebrow. "Elephants named Ginny? Hmm…you have a weird mind," Sirius said. "Huh?" James asked. "Last night you were mumbling in your sleep," Sirius said looking gleeful. " 'yeah Ginny right there god that feels good," Remus said mimicking James voice. " Sound slightly familiar?" Sirius said grinning. James turned red in embarrassment. "I said that?" he asked weakly. Sirius and Remus nodded eagerly. He hit his head against the wall.

James really does like being around Ginny and just having fun with her. She's nice to be around and always seems to look the other way, but she was too young and James was confused and worried about her all the time, maybe it was love, he knew what love felt like, he had since he was in love with Lily. His feeling for his friend were close to it, but unfortunately for his mental health, it was growing steadily and it was driving him insane. "James… James … JAMES!" Sirius bellowed. James stirred out of his thoughts. "Huh? Guys I need to go think, see you guys later," James said walking off. "I hate it when he'd do that, just walk off all of a sudden, where does he go anyway? He was never on the map?" Sirius said rubbing his chin. Remus shrugged and they continued to look for Ginny.

James walked through the east hall absentmindedly. He walked up nine flights of steps before taking the hall on the right. He opened a golden door with a ruby door knob. He walked up the golden steps that had red velvet carpeting. And walked into a plain wooden door. There was a room that was exactly like the ceiling of the Great hall. He was in the tallest tower and could see the whole school grounds. It was a blood red sunset shimmering along the lake's horizon and the reflection was making the trees look slightly red orange.

"Everyone's not even noticed I'm not there huh?" said a small weak voice. James jumped. Ginny was sitting facing the lake. "They've noticed, just don't really care, which isn't fair Virginia," James said. Ginny flinched and scooted away from him. "Did I do something wrong?" James asked. "Only he called me that, for that I hate my name," Ginny whispered putting her knees up to her chest. "Who?" James asked. "Have you ever heard of Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Ginny asked. "No," James replied. "Let me rephrase that for you," Ginny said. She took out her wand and wrote :_Tom Marvolo Riddle_. She waved her wand and they wrote : _I am Lord Voldermort_. James raised his eye brow at the newly formed phrase. "I didn't know," Ginny said looking at the 'ground.'

"What happened? Why did you hex that Skeeter girl?" James asked. "She said I was only useful for one thing and I'm a soiled bitch," Ginny said. "Soiled?" James said shocked. "She's right though, I am soiled and useful for on thing now," she said. "How could-" 'When I was eleven, I got a diary. When I wrote in it and it wrote back. I thought I had found someone who'd listen, he called me his Virginia Princess and I called him Tom. After a few months I started having black outs and blank moments and some reason ending up where I didn't remember how to get back, getting stuff on me like blood and feathers. And I always felt guilty after Dumbledore announced an attack or another writing.

"I put two and two together and threw the book in a toilet. That's when Harry found it. I didn't want him being an attacker so I ransacked his room to get it back. I wrote in it that I knew what it was doing. Then Tom came out and he took me, I screamed but no one heard me. He took me in this chamber and told me that screaming won't help but only make it worst, he put me in a corner and he- he-," Ginny's voice faltered. James looked shock.

"I blacked out afterwards and the last thing I remember is Tom's smirk. Then I saw Harry's face as he told me that Ron was outside the room. We flew on a Phoenix and the Defense teacher had lost it, he'd gone nutters and has a permanent bed in Saint Mungos. Everybody found out about this little escapade and I was separated from the others. They called me 'soiled', 'possessed' and 'damaged goods.' I was only eleven. Pavarti and Amanda were the only ones who stuck with me though. And the Slytherins look at me like I'm their 'toy.' But they'll never get anything from me cause I'm not like that. I'm useless," Ginny said.

James was sucking up everything she'd said. "No," James said. "No what?" Ginny said, Her tears streaming down her cheeks. He wiped them off, "you're not useless, your perfect, your nice, your funny, attractive, intelligent, witty, quick with words, and your loyal unlike my son. I have no idea how he could have cheated on such a perfect girl," James said. "Especially with that- what is the right word- slut?" James said. "No worse than that, I saw her shagging Malfoy," James said. Ginny laughed. "If I didn't know any better I'd say she's trying to seduce the competition," Ginny said. "First it was Diggory, Hufflepuff. Then Harry, Griffyndor, then Malfoy, Slytherin. Good thing the new Hufflepuff Seeker doesn't swing that way. Funny cause it sounds like Slytherin tactics," Ginny said laughing. "You're right," James said chuckling.

"Man you brought back memories earlier," James said. "Do tell," Ginny said. "Wanna see?" James said. He conjured a small basin. HE put his wand to his head and pulled out a silvery strand dropping it into the basin. "Ready?" James said. She nodded he grabbed her hand and pulled them into the pensive. They were standing behind James who was doodling on a piece of paper LE and a heart and little snitches. Sirius was leaning in his chair. And Remus was checking his answers. Peter was biting his nails looking at his neighbors paper from time to time. "Bit of a nervous bloke wasn't he?" Ginny said nodding towards Peter. "Yeah," James said.

"Quills down please," squeaked Flitwick. "Accio parchment," he said and hundred of rolls of parchment came at him all at once, knocking him over. James and Sirius were laughing banging their fist on their desk. Remus and several other students including a red haired girl with green eyes ran to help him up. "Thank you, thank you, dismissed!" he squeaked. They followed the marauders outside. "That test was a piece of cake," James said. "Did you guys get the right answer on question263 on-" "Moony, we just got out of hours in testing, we're not gonna review it question by question," Sirius said. "Did you like question ten Moony?" James asked. "Yes, 'give five signs of a werewolf' excellent question," Monny said. "Do you think you managed to get all the signs?" James said in mock concern. "I think I did," he said seriously. "One he's sitting in my chair… two he's wearing my clothes… three his name is Remus Lupin…" they all chuckled. "I got the snout and the pupils but I couldn't remember the rest. "God Peter how thick could you get? You run around with a werewolf once a month and" Sirius said. 'Watch yourself," Remus said.

James took out a snitch and began to play with it. "Where'd you get that?" Sirius asked. "Nicked it," James said casually. He'd let it fly away and the catch it quickly and Peter would gasp and applaud. Remus was reading a book and Sirius looked bored and haughty (A/N: more like bored and hot if you ask me!). When Peter gasped and clapped as James made a rather difficult catch Sirius spoke up ," can you please put that thing away before Peter wets his pants," Sirius snapped. James stuffed the snitch in his pocket.

"Here's something that might entertain you," James said. Their heads snapped up. "excellent," Sirius said softly. "Snivellrus." Snape was walking across the lawn, his head still in the test booklet. Sirius, Peter, and James got up but Remus remained sitting, a frown creased in his eyebrows. "Hey Snivellrus!" James called out. "Did you enjoy the test?" James asked. "I saw him, his nose was touching the parchment, there will be great grease marks on it, they won't be able to read it at all," Sirius aid as the students laughed. Snape pulled out his wand but Sirius and James were too quick. Their wands were out. "Impedimenta, expilliarmus" James said. Severus tripped and fell, trying to crawl but the leg-locker curse was still active. "You wait, you just wait," Snape breathed. "What are you gonna do Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?" Sirius said coldly. Snape yelled out a series of curses and swearwords that would have gave Mrs. Weasley a heart attack, but nothing happened as his wand was feet away. "Wash your mouth out, Scourgify," James said coldly. Pink soap bubbles frothed out of his mouth choking him.

"Leave him alone!" yelled the red haired girl. Both James' hand unoccupied hand flew up to his hair. Ginny looked at James. "Sorry. habit," James mumbled. "Hi Evans," James said, sounding much more mature. The girl was glaring at them. "Leave him alone," she said. " What's he ever did to you?" she asked. "Well it's more the fact he exist if you know what I mean," James said and everybody laughed. "leave him alone Potter," she said. "Go out with me, go on, I'll never lay a wand on Snivelly again," James said quickly. "I'd rather go out with the Giant Squid than you!" she exclaimed. "Bad luck Prongs," said Sirius who had just turned around and Snape was standing. "Oy!" he yelled. James got a large cut on his cheek which was bleeding. "Locomotor mortis," James yelled. Snape flew into the air, his robe falling down revealing a pair of graying underpants. Ginny and James roared with laughter as did everyone else. "Oh god that's hilarious!" Ginny said, for the first time in years, she had tears of laughter.

They were soon being pulled out of the picture and James took his memory back. "Thanks James," Ginny said sitting down. It was dark and the stars were sparkling brightly. James laid down and Ginny did the same, her head resting on his chest. "Who'd have thought, Snape was a tortured object, no wonder he's so sour," Ginny said chuckling. "Yeah," James said. They sat for about ten minutes before James stood up. "Are you coming out the Tower?' James asked. "No, could you stay with me?" Ginny asked. "Okay, I'll just get something from the kitchens," James said before running out.

Ginny sighed and looked up. James was so perfect, he was nice and handsome, but Ginny refused to affiliate herself with anymore Potters after the last one broke her heart. 'James isn't like that,' Ginny reasoned to herself. But he was everything Harry was and more, he actually cared and worried and cheered her up when she didn't really need it and when it was really needed. Did she have more for him than friendship? She really was confused. She had never had this feeling before, it was much stronger than how she'd felt for Harry and it was slowly driving her insane.

James came back, his arms stuffed with snacks and a carafe of pumpkin juice. He place them on the ground. "Bon appetite," James said bowing. Ginny laughed. He sat down and joined her in devouring the food there. "How can a girl with such a nice figure eat so much?" James asked her. "I play Quidditch. My mum scared me into exercise because she said she used to eat as much as me," Ginny said laughing. "That's weird, I can never gain any weight for some unknown reason," James said. "lucky," Ginny said. "Sirius said the same thing," James said. "But he's the same, he just uses so much damn energy he doesn't really have to worry about that stuff," Ginny said. "True, so true," James said.

James and Ginny smiled at each other, slowly getting closer. Ginny could see the small green freckles in his hazel eyes and was mesmerized by them. He had this sparkle that Ginny loved. He was much closer and their lips touched. James was unsure but Ginny kissed him back in assurance and he was delighted. She wrapped her arms around his neck running a hand through his hair and he had his arms around her waist. Ginny gasped for air and he deepened the kiss, his tongue finding it's way into her mouth. Ginny moaned and a smile played around the corners of James mouth. He put his hand in her shirt and Ginny pulled away. "I'm sorry," James said quickly. "Don't be," Ginny said. "That was nice," Ginny said. "Yeah," James agreed. Ginny scooted next to him and was asleep in seconds.

A/N: Woo hoo! All done with the chapter! Sorry it's so short! I got the Modest Mouse CD yesterday! It's called 'Good News for People Who Like Bad News' I love this CD! Hugs CD Please! Bury me with it! And a box of reviews. Oh yeah. Some one told me what I wrote meant "to screw" I didn't mean that! This isn't pervy several readers walk away Come Back!

This little button is

A friend. He gets

happy when you

Click him.


	6. 200 bloody yards and into Hagrids coat

A/N: NOOO! Modest mouse broke! Why!? Evil angry brothers!!! I got to wait till next month to get a new one! sob This is for my mum, her b-day is tomorrow. Happy birthday Mum-who-doesn't-understand-rock-and-thinks-I'm-insane-for-constantly-writing! Have a nice b-day!

Part 5

Ginny stirred in James arms. She smiled as he slept silently, breathing gently down her neck. The sky was slightly pink as the sun rose from the eastern side of the forest. Ginny s1uirmed from out of his arms and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. She jotted down a note and left the tower for a quick shower before she went to breakfast.

"Morning," Ginny said as she sat between Amanda and Pavarti. "Oh my god Ginny! We were so worried about you! Where were you last night?" Pavarti demanded. "I fell asleep in the library," Ginny said. "Bull, the library is through the northern hall. You came from the eastern wing," Amanda said. "Drop it," Ginny said stabbing a sausage. Amanda and Pavarti shrugged before continuing on their French toast.

James awoke and looked around to see that Ginny had left the tower. There was a hurried note on the ground next to him.

James

Went to breakfast. Thanks for helping me out of a tight spot.

XoXo Ginny

James went downstairs rumpling his hair a bit and muttering about 'chirpy early morning chicks' (A/N: I am not one of them! I get up at 11am every day and stay up till 2am. Isn't home school just fine and dandy?). He went downstairs and sat with Sirius and Remus. Remus sniffed. "What's up?" James asked. "Is Miss Weasley over here?" Remus asked. "No why?" Sirius said. "I smell her perfume," Remus muttered. Sirius shrugged. James looked around as if he didn't hear him. James tried to avoid the subject and talk about lesson plans. "James," Remus said. "What?' James asked. "Maybe we should go some where… else," Remus said, a frown on his face. "To see if the perfume goes away," he added quickly. "okay," James said. He, Sirius, and Remus got up and left towards their 'common room' as they liked to call it. James sniffed his collar. He did smell like her perfume! 'oh shit oh shit oh shit….' was running through his head frantically.

They opened the door and sat down on the couch. "No it's still here," Sirius said. James coughed uncomfortably. All eyes focused on James as he stared straight ahead focusing on a picture of Dumbledore on the fireplace. "James," Remus said slowly. "uh huh?" James replied in a high pitched voice. "Where were you last night?" Sirius demanded. "The library," James said stupidly. "Really? We checked the map and it did not say 'James Potter' anywhere in the library," Remus said. "oh," James replied bluntly. "James, look me in the eye," Remus said. "Oh no not the eyes. I can't lie when I look him straight in the eyes!' said a panicky voice in his head. James turned to face Remus looking straight into the deep brown pools that can read minds. "Did you find Ginny last night?" Remus said. "Yes," James said weakly. "What did you do?" Remus asked. "I -I-I kissed her," James said. Remus glared.

B.J.: Jamsies, the shit has hit the fan.

P.J.: RUN! RUN YOUR ASS OFF!

James tore out of the room screaming like a girl as Remus trailed behind him. "Get back here James I want to tell you something!" Remus yelled dangerously as the sped through the great hall. Their was laughter as James yelled 'help me' at the top of his lungs. Sirius came out the room a moment later amused at how he had forgotten his friend screams like a girl.

"Accio Firebolt!" James bellowed as he ran from Remus. His broom was soon underneath him and he flew into a high tree. "You can't get me! You can't get me!" James said. He made a large raspberry at the dot that was Remus. James' broom fell from the tree and the dot picked it up. from the tree. "You can't get down! You can't get down!" came Remus' taunting voice. "Aw screw you!" James said as he made a rude single fingered salute at the dot. The bell for classes had rung and Remus walked off. "Hello? Any body? HELP!" James bellowed. His call was returned by silence.

Ginny and Amanda walked up the stairs towards Ancient Runes as Pavarti took a different stair case to Divination. "What was that about?" Amanda said as she and Ginny walked in and took their normal seats in the back. "I don't have any idea, just hope I'm not involved," Ginny said simply. Remus walked in a moment later and smiled at the class, his face still flushed from rage. "Please hand in your essays on Mustadhaf Ali (Moo-stod -hof ah-lee) and his studies on The Great Pyramids of Giza, any questions?" Remus asked. Several hands went in the air. "Ah yes Mr. Legintsy," Remus said. "Is it true that Weasley fucked Professor Potter?" he said. "No but I plan to hex you into oblivion is," Ginny yelled at him. "ooh," the class said. All eyes were on Lupin. "I as a matter of fact am unsure but I highly doubt it possible," Remus said. Most of the hands went down. "Miss Weasley" Remus said. "Yeah, I was wondering, about our reports, can I read mine out loud?" Ginny asked. Remus sighed with relief. He sat down at the desk and nodded at Ginny. She came up front. "Mustadhaf Ali was born July 1, 1855 to Marias Ali and Acadia Ali as the youngest of his twelve brothers and sisters…"

At lunch time everyone was slightly disappointed as the DADA teacher did not show up for class. As soon as everyone settled in James appeared being picked up by Hagrid. He was wrapped in his coat and had a silent terrified look on his face. He sat him next to Remus. "James?" Remus said. "I just fell over 200 yards only to be caught by Hagrid," he said, his face pale. Sirius and Remus had to hold in their laughter. Ginny approached the Teachers table and many catcalls followed her. She knelt down next to James. "Oh my god are you okay?" Ginny said as she dug some chocolate out of her pocket. ""Eat this Ginny said as she stuffed a piece of strong chocolate into his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed. "Thanks," James said. His two friends laughed loudly. "Oh yeah I owe you Remus," James said. This time it was Remus turn to jolt out the door screaming for help as James yelled, "I think you need to be chased up a tree for a while!"

A/N: sorry this was so short but I felt I should stop here. Toodles!

This button is

very tempting.

"click me!" it yells.


	7. A day of bloody hell

A/N: Hi! So glad you could join me today. Why am I so happy? I'm caffeine high and sugar high so when you started to read I had to say hi! Now onto a hopefully longer chapter than the last.

Part 6: A day of bloody hell

Remus and Sirius didn't speak to James for the rest of the day, but instead decided to glare at him like Severus Snape would at something cute and innocent like himself. He was truly fed up and they wouldn't explain why they were so pissed. Tired of their fury he walked off from dinner. After all, it was only a kiss.

B.J.: But you hope for more to come Jamsies.

"Shut up," James muttered to himself. B.J. just smiled widely.

B.J.: You do a real good job at denying yourself what you want. Believe it or not, there's another option on how to take care of an erection. One I'm sure you'd prefer….

"Shut up," James whined quietly. He kept talking.

B.J.: I mean it really wouldn't be that bad, she could teach you some tricks or you could teach her… or you can nick Paddy's book, I'm sure even he hasn't tried _everything_ in it…

"You - are - sick" James said pausing at every syllable

B.J.: I'm you James… I'm you…

James decided to ignore the inner demon and grab a snack so he could go to the tower. His voices never seem to get there. After grabbing a large platter of food and a carafe of pumpkin juice he walked carefully up the stairs into his tower. He sat down and watched the sun set while he nibbled on some crackers, spreading cream cheese on them. There was a knock and the door opened. "Hey," Ginny said, she too had a plate with her. "Hi," James said back.

"I'd saw you leave, Sirius and Remus glaring daggers at you also?" Ginny said. "I thought you'd like some company," she said scooting closer to him. James smiled at her, "thanks, I actually get lonely up her sometimes. I always wanted to share this room with someone but I always felt that-" "-if they're meant to see it they'll find it themselves," Ginny finished. James looked at her wide eyed. "Exactly! But this place is always good if you just want to think, It was a shock when I first found this room," James said turning red at the memory. "I screamed like a little girl because it-" James said. "Looked like you was falling," Ginny finished. "You like doing that don't you?" James said raising an eyebrow. "What?" Ginny said faking an innocent look and failing miserably. James laughed. "You are really something incredible you know that?" James said chuckling.

Ginny smiled at him. 'Kiss him! Kiss him!' her head was chanting. She ignored it but it just continued to get louder and louder. "Wanna try?" James said offering her a cracker. "Cream cheese and crackers? Of course. It's-" Ginny said. "My favourite," James said quietly. "Exactly," Ginny said accepting the cracker. She observed his cheese collection. "No Swiss?" Ginny asked surprised. "I hate Swiss it's too-" "holy," Ginny said. She seemed to be getting closer and James was getting uncomfortable. "I prefer Monterey Jack myself, it's just so-" Ginny started. "sharp," James said, his eyes watching her lips. "Exactly," Ginny breathed on him. She brushed her lips against his and slowly deepened it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her tongue explored his mouth.

"I think I prefer this to the cheese," Ginny said as James trailed his tongue along her jawbone. He made soft kisses down her neck and she let out a small moan. "I can't help but agree," he said before he started kissing her collar bone. His hands went into her shirt yet again and this time, she didn't complain. He ran his hand up and down her back, playing with her bra strap from time to time. He tried to remove her bra and she backed away, rubbing a hand through her hair. "Sorry if I lead you on, I think I ought to go to bed now," she said as she made her way to the door. The moment it closed James looked at the sky. "Merlin, you like screwing me around don't you? Gives you a big laugh, well hardy, har, har," He said glaring. He kicked the air and his foot hit a wall. "Ouch son of a-," "Are you okay? I heard a noise and went to see if you was okay," Ginny's head appeared through the door. "I'm fine," James said through gritted teeth. "Oh, goodnight!" she smiled and walked off.

James entered his common room pissed at Merlin for making him believe he had luck and biting him on the ass. "Hey perv," Sirius said as he entered. "Fuck off," James said. "Ooh, sounds like somebody didn't get any," Sirius said in a mock baby voice. "Does wittle baby Jamsies have an erwection? Baby want some lotion?" Sirius said laughing. "Keep laughing and I'll lynch you in Snape's dungeon butt naked and the set you on fire yelling 'Sirius is Siriusly burning!'" James said. "What's with him?" Remus asked as he walked in the room, a book in hand. "Jamsies has an erection," Sirius said grinning like a mad man. "Lotion's next to Sirius bed, wash your hand after your done," Remus said, engrossed in the book, but laughing all the same. "You know what, fuck you," James said glaring at his friends. "And it's not funny! At least I get to 2nd base! Where do you get? Nowhere!" James yelled at his laughing friends. They shut up immediately.

Next day

"Feeling better today?" Sirius asked James as he piled his plate with sausage. "You've got Slytherins first thing in the morning," James said ignoring his past comment. "Thank you Professor Trawlney," Sirius said sarcastically. James used orange slices as glasses and put them in front of his eyes. "Ahh… I see that Snivellrus will have children when Sirius Black swings the other way and Mercury and Venus begin to mate," James said mimicking the airy-fairy voice of Trawlney. Sirius did the same with orange slices and said, "I see that Cho Chang will grow boobs in the next millennium," in the exact same voice. They both laughed.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked looking up from his book. "I see that Remus Lupin will marry his novel when he's done reading it and that it will be his 500th wedding to a gigantic boulder of a book," James said. Remus threw a piece of sausage at James and hit him on the cheek. James took a syrupy pancake and threw it at Remus, getting blueberry syrup on his glasses. Sirius laughed at them loudly. Remus and James winked at each other and then dumped a bowl of porridge on his head, topping it with two raisins and a bacon strip in the form of a smile. Sirius stood up. "FOOD FIGHT!" he bellowed. At the mention of it several foods were tossed at him as he tried to duck.

They were all playing so much that they forgot about the bell which had just went off. They all grudgingly walked to class, sticky and gross, imagining what Filch would say when he saw the castle a mess. Ginny bumped into James along the way. "Hey professor," Ginny said. "Hey yourself," he said smiling. "Shouldn't we be going to our classes?" Ginny said, noticing they were deserted and Ginny was up against a wall. "I think," he said kissing her sticky lips, "that- class- can- wait," James said between kisses. "Snape will kill me," Ginny said reluctantly. "Snape is nothing but a stupid git," James said, smothering her neck in kisses, "And you need a nice cleanup." "Yes, but you have 7th years to attend to, see you James, Ginny said, slipping past him and walking towards class. James rumpled his hair, spreading grits in it worse than it was. '_How does she always do that?' _James thought to himself while he walked to class.

Ginny walked reluctantly to class scourgfying herself on the way. As she opened the door to the dungeons she mumbled a useless apology. "10 points from Griffyndor for your lateness Ms. Weasley." he said as Ginny sat down next to Amanda and Neville, who was forced to take the class over by his grandmother. "Today we are making the Veritaserum, instructions are on the board, by the end of the day, each of you will test someone else's potion. START!" He barked at the class. "That guy needs a tampon," Ginny muttered to Amanda who nodded in agreement.

"This is so boring," Ginny said quietly to her friend. "Ms. Weasley! 15 points from Griffyndor for talking during class!" Snape said, standing next to her. "Okay, sorry, don't get your knickers all twisted up," Ginny said raising her hands in surrender.

"Another 5 points for disrespecting your teacher. maybe you've had too much _ quality time _ with a James Potter, but you must not use that attitude in my class, no matter how much he's corrupted your mind in _what ways_," Snape barked. Ginny turned red and stood up. Amanda tugged at her sleeve. "Sit down Ginny, sit down," she pleaded. "You're not the big man you pretend to be. _Snivellrus_," Ginny said glaring at the man. His face turned white with rage. He went to his desk, scribbled a furious note and shoved it at her desk. "Take that to your head of house," He said glaringly. Ginny grabbed her stuff, cleaned her cauldron and put the note in her fist, before storming out. "And don't come back!" she heard Snape yell. She sent a rude gesture at him and left the room.

Ginny walked heatedly to Professor Potter's class , her fist clenched tightly. She kicked a wall on the way, hoping to vent a little but ended up hurting her toe. "STUPID SON OF A BI-" "Gin?" came James' voice . "Hi professor," she said through gritted teeth. He let her in the class of seventh years. "Uh, I thought you was in Potions with Snape?" James said. "James, don't mention that bastards name to me," Ginny said. The whole class was watching the exchange silently.

She handed him a note and sat down next to Ron, who was next to Harry, who was in the front of the class. James opened the note interestedly. "Hmm… disrespecting the teacher… suggesting to give teacher tampons… talking in class… talking back to teacher… calling the teacher a Snivellrus… making rude gestures at teacher…" James muttered out loud. "This true?" he asked, looking amused. Ginny nodded. "Class dismissed, no homework, now get out before I change my mind," James said. Several kids looked at Ginny jealously and some whispered 'have fun' in which Ginny just flipped them off.

James closed the door and looked at Ginny leaning on the door with his arms crossed. He grinned. She looked confused. "You can't really yell at your teacher y'know, emotional outburst, whew, those can be dangerous. Yelling at Snape is out of the question, I can't yell at Snape, you can't yell at Snape, no unless, he can't hear you," James said winking. "Did you really offer him a tampon?" James said grinning. "No I told Amanda he needed one. I didn't even know he'd heard that!" Ginny said waving her arms wildly. James kept smiling. He shook his head. "You shouldn't do that, really, Snape has hearing like the bat he is," James said. The bell rang for the next class. Ginny made for the door, but James stopped her. "No good bye? I'm hurt," James said pouting. Ginny smiled and kissed him gently. "Gotta go! Bye James," Ginny said smiling. He moved for her to leave the classroom and she walked out with out another glance.

"I wonder what's going to happen when Harry finds out," came a voice from the end of the classroom. She looked furious and she had a rather fierce hold on her bag. "Harry won't find out Ms. Granger," James informed her. "He loves that girl, and you know it," Hermione said dangerously. "You don't even know why they aren't together do you Granger?" James said, his voice rising. She opened her mouth to speak but he continued. "He found him in bed, in bed with that Cho Chang girl! That's not love! I thought Lily loved me! But no… she went off sleeping with Diggory! And you know what? At that moment I was happy that the bitch died!" James yelled.

"Professor, don't say that," Hermione said. "Like mother like son eh? His mum was a cheating bitch and he's a cheating bastard! Perfect fucking match!" James yelled. "Yeah, but your basically widowed and insulting your wife by leading Ginny on," Hermione said. "Ho, ho! Leading her on am I? May I tell you something? Ginny leads me on every night and then says she's got to go to bed." They didn't notice the students looking through the window pane on the door. "I understand and I listen because I care about her and understand! Harry! He was impatient, he didn't have enough patients for someone so beautiful that I would kill myself if I hurt her! Does that sound like I'm leading her on? Oh and as for a matter of fact, I left Lily the night I caught her at Diggory's house. His wife invited me over and said that she found those two going at it! And that was hours before she died. She screwed up on her judgement day and I hope she's rotting in bloody fucking hell," James yelled. Hermione puffed out her chest. "No matter how you feel I'm telling Sirius and Remus, you sick fuck," Hermione said. She stormed out the classroom. "They already know you stupid fucking bitch!" he yelled through the door. He looked down and saw several terrified looking 1st years. "C'mon in class," he said straining for a normal smile.

A/N: Okay everyone! That's chapter 6!

Do a little dance, make a little love,

push the button, push the button!


	8. Remember I said no smut? Yeah right!

A/N: Hiya! Everybody! I'm updating too much aren't I? Maybe I should slow down. NAW! I'll just keep writing faster and faster till you can't read my story no more cause you're tired of constant updates. That sounds beautiful! Thank you summer!

Part7: Moving To the Slytherin Dorm

Hermione stormed into the Griffyndor common room crying her eyes out. Harry was the first to acknowledge her. "Mione? Mione what's wrong?" Harry asked, holding his friend supportively. She continued crying. Ginny walked in the room and looked at Hermione, not at all upset at the girl's distress. Hermione saw her and said, "You guys are wrong and you know it Ginny, I care I really do." "Oh go cry me a bloody fucking river Granger," Ginny said coldly. "Ginny," Ron said shocked at her rudeness. "Hermione's over here crying her eyes out and you're always nice to her, what's is with you? First you break up with Harry and all of a sudden you're mean to Hermione? She was probably attacked by Malfoy or something," Ron said. "Oh, I know perfectly well why she's crying," Ginny said, fixing them with and icy stare. "But… if it was up to me, I would have done more than yelled at the mudblood," Ginny said, spitting out the words like swearwords.

Ron stood up. "Get out," he whispered dangerously. "What?" Ginny said. Everyone in the room stood up and pointed towards the portrait. Ginny looked around for support, none was given. "Go bunk with the Slytherins if you're going to act like that," Ron said. Everyone nodded. "Fine!" She went up stairs, grabbed her clothes and possessions and stormed out the room, heading towards the dungeons.

She stood down there for a minute confused of where to go. "Weasley," came a drawling voice. Ginny spun around, Draco Malfoy was standing there, rather surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be with the Griffyndors?" He asked. "I'm not going to that hell hole," Ginny said. "Do tell why," Malfoy said, interested. "They're all pissed off cause I explained to the mudblood Granger that I don't give a damn about her goody two shoes-ness, and they kicked me out cause I called her a mudblood, and you know what? I'm not even sorry," Ginny said smirking.

Malfoy smirked back. "Was Weasel's face red?" He asked gleefully. "Like a tomato, he bloated up like a bullfrog, It's sad that the next Weasley generation is an amphibian," Ginny said, the smirk plastered on her face. "I like you, follow me," Malfoy said. She walked a few halls down with Malfoy. They stopped in front of a picture of a serpent. "Mudblood," he said. The portrait hole opened. He walked in and several people nodded at him and returned to their work. They then paused looked back up and pulled out their wands.

Malfoy held up his hand. "Weasley here has done what hasn't been done for decades, she stepped out of the Griffyndor common willingly and talked down that mudblood Granger before she left. She's not allowed in Griffyndor because they all love their mudblood so damn much, so…" Malfoy paused. He took the Griffyndor badge off her chest and muttered a spell. It was now the Slytherin badge. "I present to you, Virginia Weasley, residence of Slytherin house." There was a loud amount of clapping. "There's an extra bed in the 7th year's girl dorm, Zabini, show her, her new room," Malfoy ordered.

She nodded curtly before she had Ginny follow her. "You really left Griffyndor?" she asked. "I'm impressed. That will go down in Hogwarts' history, that will," she said. Ginny smirked, "that place was too stuffy anyway, and too high, I could've pushed Potty off a balcony and no one would know what happened," Ginny said. The girl laughed. She opened a door which had a flight of stair ascending a few yards. They walked up the stone steps and opened the seventh and farthest door to the left.

She opened the door and inside there was green walls, green furnishings, and highly polished red wood furniture. There were six four poster beds, each with green curtains that had silver lining. There was a large window which was surprisingly, showing under water. "We're 6 meters below and 5 across the lake," she explained. Ginny nodded. Blaise pointed to one on the end of the room, "That's your bed, mine's right next to yours. Make your self at home, and welcome to the Slytherin dorm," Blaise said smirking.

Ginny moved towards the bed. "Oh yeah, you can put up one poster if you like," Blaise added. "Great," Ginny said. She looked in her trunk and debated a poster carefully. She took her System of the Down poster and put it on the wall next to her bed. "You like muggle music?" Blaise asked. Ginny nodded. "I can't blame you, magical music just isn't music. I my self am a Mettallica girl, Pansy likes Muse, Millicent likes Slipknot, Erin likes Rage Against the Machines, and Michelle loves Korn," Blaise said. "Really? I love Mettalica! There music is just so cool," Ginny said. They continued to chat happily until they heard several shrieks.

"What is this oh my god," Pansy Parkinson wailed. "Get -out -of -my-dorm," Pansy said, stomping her heels forcefully every word. "Let me get rid of it," Millicent said cracking her knuckles. "Stop," Blaise said, glaring at her friends. "Didn't you hear what Malfoy said? She left Griffyndor, she's one of us," Blaise said. "Really? You're joking right?" asked a girl Ginny had never met before. Ginny nodded. "Thank god," said another one. "You need a change anyway, you look so old fashioned," said the other.

"Ginny this is Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Michelle Harsh, and Erin Sinister , guys, this is Virginia Weasley," They all shook hands, Pansy reluctantly, Millicent painfully, and the other two eagerly. "Excuse me for asking, but are you that girl everybody keeps talking about?" Michelle asked. "What are they saying?" Ginny asked. "They say a lot of things, you shagged the DA teacher, you make out with the DA teacher, you shag with the DA teacher and his friends at the same time…" she said checking off her list of gossip. "What!?" Ginny said incredulously. "Actually, truth be told, it was only those Griffyndorks saying this stuff, they are a really gossipy bunch," Erin said.

Ginny went and grabbed a piece of parchment and an ink quill. "What are you doing?" Millicent asked curiously. "What Slytherins do best, get revenge," Ginny said smirking. "I like how you think kid, talk to us," Blaise said curiously. "Let's just say that breakfast will end up rather amusing, right now though I need to get to the kitchens," Ginny said standing up. "Do you know your way back here?" Blaise asked. Ginny paused. "Didn't think so, I'll come with you," Blaise said standing up. "Okay, y'know this is actually a prankster's secret, I know it, my twin brothers know, Prongs, Moony, and Padfoot know it too, all brilliant pranksters, what about you?" Ginny asked. "Yeah ok, I'm a prankster too," Blaise said. Ginny nodded, "We'll see," she said.

They were soon in front of the picture of the fruit bowl. "What now?" Blaise asked. Ginny tickled the pear which squirmed and giggled before letting them in. "Cool," Blaise said. When they walked in there three men in there, eating merrily and chatting. "Hey James, Padfoot, Moony," Ginny said. "Hey Gin," They said, not really paying attention. Blaise was standing at the door. "Blaise, come on," Ginny said. She shook her head. "Why not?" Ginny asked. She pointed the professors and the her badge and the made a slit throat sign. "Gin who ya talking to- whoa!" James said jumping at the sight of Blaise.

"What she doing down here? Oh hell no. Go back to your dorm before I dock points…" James continued to bicker. "See," Blaise said waving her hands as if she had made a rather strong point. "James, calm down," Ginny said. James moved to complain but Ginny pressed her finger on his lips the other one roaming his back. "You need to calm down," Ginny said, staring into his eyes. He sat down, transfixed in Ginny's brown eyes. Ginny smiled warmly. "Great," Ginny said. She beckoned for Blaise to follow her who was looking bewildered. She came quickly, not truly believing what she'd seen.

"What? Stop looking like I shagged the Potter boy," Ginny said agitated. "Dobby come here please," Ginny said. A small house elf soon appeared, dress unorganised, but clean all the same. "Hello Dobby, Madame Promfey said to put this in all the Griffyndors liquid and food to make sure that they get their medicine," Ginny said sweetly. "Yes ma'am," He said before disappearing quickly. "Hey can anyone get me some chocolate?" Ginny asked the swarming elves. They all then began to move around quicker and happier, placing large amount of chocolate on the table next to the Marauders. Blaise and Ginny sat over there, Ginny casually next to James as if this were a normal thing, and Blaise cautiously next to Professor Lupin.

She was getting suspicious glances from James and Sirius while Remus read his book. He muttered a small "oh my" or a "wow" every now and then. Ginny stood this for a moment before she leaned over the table and snatched his book. "Hey!" Remus said. "Hay is for horses," Ginny replied. She gave the book to James. "I command you to take this book and keep it until Remus gets a girl, then he can have it back, or at least a date, whatever makes me satisfied with the fact he's got a woman, he needs one," Ginny said. "Especially if 'Magical Me' by that fraud Gilderoy Lockhart makes him say wow," Sirius said laughing. "The fact that you can read seems to amaze me everyday Sirius," Remus said rolling his eyes. "He doesn't need to, Lockhart's face is on the front mouthing Magical Me," Ginny pointed out. "He can read, he does it every class while we work and just keeps on taking points away from things like Crabbe having a runny nose, I mean, who can stop Crabbe from having a runny nose? His brains ooze out everyday," Blaise said. Ginny looked shocked. "What?" Sirius asked. "A runny nose, really," Ginny said bluntly. "Well it was pretty gross," Sirius said. "Come on Blaise, we've got classes in the morning," Ginny said. They were walking and a shout of , "god damn blast ended screwt!" from James. "He shouldn't have acted like that," Ginny said smirking.

As they walked Blaise bewildered look came back. Ginny stopped. "What?" Ginny asked annoyed. "How did you do that? How did you get the _professor_ to listen to _you_?" Blaise asked. "He always has," Ginny said simply. "Always?" Blaise asked. "I'm the person who found the poor boy, he was in the forbidden forest all beat up," Ginny said as they entered the common room. "Oh," Blaise said. "I can't wait to see exactly what happens to the Griffyndors. HEY EVERYBODY!" Blaise shouted. Everyone focused on her. "Watch the Griffyndor table tomorrow. It's going to be hilarious, isn't Ginny," Blaise said smirking. "Indeed," Ginny said smirking back. They walked upstairs and were soon asleep.

The next day, Ginny was awoken early in the morning. "What, what?" Ginny said sitting up. "It's 4:30, rise and shine!" Blaise said. "No, It's 4:30, fall and shadow," Ginny mumbled back. "Come on, make over time!" Pansy said sounding excited. "Your such a pretty girl Weasley, there's so much we can do to improve it," Michelle said. "I know, sleep," Ginny said. "Fine have it your way," Erin said. She moved toward Millicent's bed and 'Duality' by Slipknot played loudly. "All right, all right, I'm awake!" Ginny shouted. "Good," said Blaise, the music stopped and a Muse CD began to play as they sat Ginny down and scanned her hair. "I like your hair colour, it's not weird red like those other Weasleys, It's a nice dark red, it's pretty long, so we'll cut about 2 or 3 inches… curl it… hmm…" Blaise muttered to herself examining her hair. "I need to give her something that brings out the real colour of her eyes, cause they aren't brown, they're a pretty hazel actually, it works well with this tone," Pansy said examining her face. Ginny heard a rip and was shocked to see them cutting and changing… "Hey those are my favourite pants!" Ginny said. The other two other girls focused Ginny's attention at them again and they began doing her hair and applying makeup. By 6:30 they were done and forced Ginny to go to the bathroom and change into the 'new' clothes they had made from her old ones.

As Ginny stepped out of the bathroom everyone stepped back to admire their handiwork. Ginny's hair was slightly shorter, cut neatly, and in the front they had parted it so they could curl it going outwards. Ginny's favourite pants were now a mini skirt and her old orange t-shirt had become a pretty orange tube top, which the had covered with Blaise' rather curvy robes, being the only one with her figure, which was topped of by a pair of rather exposing pantyhose and her boots , and of course, the Slytherin badge. Ginny had a simple red lipstick on and some black eye shadow and eyeliner. She looked in the mirror shocked. Then she smiled '_James is so gonna love this_' she thought happily. She turned around and faced the girls, who were waiting her answer eagerly. "You guy totally ROCK!" Ginny squealed. She waited 2 more hours for the other girls to get read to go and they walked out smirking satisfied.

They were at the Slytherin table by 9 and all eyes were on Ginny. Ten minutes later there was a shout of , "holy shit!" as Ron, Harry, and Hermione entered the Great Hall. "Somebody doesn't sound happy," Draco said smirking. He handed her a schedule for 6th years. "Damn, Care for Magical Creatures with the Griffyndorks first," she said. "Speaking of Griffyndorks…" Blaise said. The whole table watched Griffyndor curiously waiting for what they had been promised. They were all eating quietly and then, one by one they tried to talk. Ron did it first. "See the idiot walk, see the idiot talk, see the idiot shout out his name on the black board" rang through the hall from the Griffyndor table. The Slytherins were cracking up with laughter. "What did you do to them?" Pansy asked, wiping a tear from her eye. "Weasleys' Sing Along Solution, not complete, but being tested constantly. We're honestly making it into a sweet, but we're in the testing process and we haven't put it in any chocolate yet," Ginny said smirking.

The teachers began coming in ready for breakfast when they saw the students singing. "SHUT UP!" Snape bellowed. They stopped talking and it was replaced with sniggering at the Slytherin table. Snape saw Ginny and stood up. Sirius saw Ginny and did the same thing. They walked behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Ginny what are you doing with the Slytherins?" Sirius asked confused. "My question exactly Weasley," Snape said glaring at her. "she got switched," Blaise said. "Yeah the Griffyndorks kicked me out," Ginny said.

They both looked rather shocked. "I told the mudblood know-it-all off and the whole house kicked me out because they all love dear Hermione," Ginny said rolling her eyes. Snape smirked. He was loving how pissed off it was making Sirius that his friend was a Slytherin. "Do you know any 6th years in this house?" Snape asked. "No, just the 7th year girls and Malfoy," Ginny said. "Draco," Snape said. He looked up from his food, "yes sir?" "I want you to have Ms. Weasley stick with you from now on, we know the -ahem- other house will be looking for revenge," Snape said. "Yes sir, Professor Snape." "Good. Black I suggest you go watch your dog, he's eating your pancakes," Snape said before turning away.

Sirius sat down next to James muttering about 'crazy -old -crooked- greasy- nosed- yellow- teethed- people- eaters (A/N: I'll make that a song! Like the 'one eyed-one horned- pie- purple- people eaters' man I love that song ) "Sirius, what's up?" James asked. "Look," he said nodding towards the Slytherin table. His eyes scanned the table, and he stopped paying attention to the ketchup he was pouring on his shredded potatoes. "wow," James thought aloud. Remus and Sirius looked amused, the ketchup was pouring off his plate and into his lap. "Earth to James Potter come in Potter," Remus said. James was transfixed. '_That orange tube top… mini skirt… I think I drooled on myself…_' and yet he did, but not on himself, more on Sirius who had waved his hand in front of his face. "Eww…" Sirius said looking at his hand. Remus laughed and Sirius wiped his hand on Remus shirt. Remus glared at him, but he was too busy trying to get James attention. He didn't need to though. The silent Griffyndors began leaving, the 'Idiot Walk' song playing loudly, Making James jump, his hand making a 'splat' noise in the ketchup. Sirius and Remus sniggered at that. "Shut up," James said, cleaning his hand with a cleaning spell. "Your pants too," Remus added. Indeed the pool of ketchup was there, oozy, tomato-ish, and red. He cleaned it off and got up to go to class.

Pansy and Blaise sniggered quietly glancing at the staff table. "What's so funny?" Ginny asked. "Oh nothing… But that outfit got a little more attention than what we'd expected from just boys," Pansy said. "Like what?" Ginny asked. "Scarhead's daddy found you much more interesting than his breakfast," Pansy said chuckling. "Yeah, he got ketchup on himself, drool on Pr. Black, and he destroyed his breakfast," Blaise said. "Yeah you guys did an great job," Ginny said sniggering along. "Weaslette, let's go, we've got DA first," Draco said, his cronies behind him. Ginny stood up and he linked arms with her before walking past the Griffyndors and up the stairs to wait at the classroom entrance. "Oh and by the way, my name is Ginny, not Weaslette."

Ginny leaned lazily against the wall, hoping the bell rang soon. "You got it all wrong Weas- Ginny," Malfoy said. "Slytherins show either pure creepiness, or power. Crabbe and Goyle are pure creepiness, I'm power. Now stand up straight," Malfoy said. She did so. "Your backs not completely straight," He said, reaching to straighten out her back, pausing when she was straight. Then his hand went lower, lower, lower… Ginny turned around and pulled out her wand. "watch it Draco," Ginny said threateningly. "Feisty, I like that," Malfoy said smirking. "Good. Now take your arms and cross them against your chest, and show no signs of emotion. You're a quick learner Ginny. Okay, now look smug, like you own the place, I technically do, but I'm willing to share, you are after all, a very smart pureblood witch, the rest are all black sheep," Draco said.

By time the bell rang, Ginny had gotten down nearly all of Slytherin power rules. She leaned on the wall, arms crossed, next to Malfoy, a sneer on her face just like Malfoy's. "Ginny! Get out away from here, get away from him, get away-" Ron was stopped when he saw the amused looks on their faces. "News doesn't pass quick through your skull does it Weasley?" Draco asked. "What are you talking about?" Ron asked. "We made a new, enrolment if I may say, to our house yesterday. Virginia Weasley, age 16, 7th year, _Slytherin house_," Malfoy said, emphasising the last two words. "Your joking right?" Ron said laughing. Ginny pointed to the shiny Slytherin badge pinned on her robe. Ron stopped smiling. "No, I don't think so Ginny," Ron said. "Too late Ickle Ronnikens, Snape agreed already, Malfoy is my personal guide now," Ginny said. Ron face turned red. "When I kicked you out I didn't mean for you to take it seriously," Ron said. Ginny ignored him and began to hum 'Idiot Walk.' Ron was about to speak when James appeared. "Hello class!" He said, smiling like he usually did. Most the Slytherins glared Ginny did the same, just like Malfoy. "How's your day so far?" he asked. There were several 'okay's, three ' groovy's and someone shouted 'damn it all to hell.' Besides that, the Slytherins glared.

Ginny followed Malfoy to the back of the class and sat with her feet on the desk , her chair tilted, just like Malfoy (A/N: I've written that line too much. But I'm trying to get a point across. When I grow up I wanna be- just like Malfoy. Guys wanna look- just like Malfoy! I wanna boy- just like Malfoy. It works with any sentence). 'This isn't so bad,' Ginny thought to herself.

Ginny skipped lunch because the Sing Along Solution was still playing and decided to take refuge inside of her and James tower. When she went in, James was already up there. "Hey Gin, how ya doing?" James said, he was laying on his stomach lazily looking at the sun that was slowly setting. "I'm fine," Ginny said, laying down next to him, her head propped up (A/N: Just like Malfoy! No I'm kidding) by her hands, James the exact way. "You changed your look, I like it," James said, looking her up and down. "Thanks," Ginny said. "You know, I doubt that whoever built this tower wanted it for make out sessions, maybe we could go to my office instead," James said. "What's your ulterior motive ?" Ginny asked. "Actually," James said sitting up. "I wanted to snog on Remus desk and piss him off, but I thought it'd be a little more fun," He said, his hand trailing along Ginny's thigh. "It sounds like fun," Ginny said. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up leading her to the office.

He opened a door to what looked like a common room and led her to a door on the left which had three desk. He knocked down all the papers on the desk on the far left and closed the door. He lifted Ginny onto the desk and positioned himself. Then he pressed his lips to hers, a hand gently rubbing her thigh while the other one roamed through her hair. (A/N: Remember when I promised that this was not a smutty story? I think I'll overlook that for a decent chapter) Carefully and slowly he removed her shirt to reveal a black bra, then removing his own and throwing it on the desk. He made soft kisses down her chest and she groaned in response. "You're a very bad boy, this was supposed to be innocent," Ginny moaned. "Yeah but innocence isn't very fun now is it?" James said, hiking up her skirt. His hand travelled up her thigh and met her knickers (A/N: It feels like such a dirty word). "Such annoying things they are, really," James said, throwing them across the room. Ginny was finally getting into the idea and began to play with James belt buckle, trying to get it loose. After a few tries, his pants and boxers fell to his ankles, before he kicked them away… (A/N: This is where I sprout fangs and go evil MWHAHAHAHAH!)

"Remus really dude, you need to lighten up, he probably got tired of the prank, even I got a headache" Sirius said walking into their common room. "It's just weird y'know, he's always disappearing and-" Remus paused in mid sentence. "What?" Sirius asked. "Shh…" Remus said. They listened. Their were small gasp and groans heard. "It's from the office," Remus mouthed. Sirius raised his eyebrows and pointed to the office door. Remus nodded. They crept quietly towards the door where the noises were more pronounced. More like someone just muttering to themselves. "On the count of three," Remus whispered to Sirius. He nodded. "One… two… three!" Remus opened the door and Remus turned his head immediately. "What is it?" Sirius asked, whom was behind the door. He walked around it. "James put your damn pants on!" he yelled. "We need to talk Remus said.

"My desk! My poor innocent harmless desk, what did the desk ever do to you?" Remus said. He was pacing and Ginny and were watching, half amused, half worried. Sirius looked half amused half disgusted. In fact he was chuckling. "Why are you laughing Sirius?" Remus snapped. "Your stupid Virgin Mary desk needed to be used properly, besides, it's only a desk Remus," Sirius said. "And the looks on your faces was priceless when we walked in," Sirius said cracking up. Ginny glared at James. "What did I do?" James asked. "It's was your idea! You said we was gonna make out, not screw on the poor virgin's desk, now we harmed his innocent eyes!" Ginny said, hitting James on the back of the head. "Hey I didn't make the first move, you did I just-" "LA LA LA- LA- LA -LA ! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Remus said, covering his ears. "And you Ms. Virginia Allison Weasley, are in big trouble!" Remus said. "I'm owling your mother!" Remus said. All colour left Ginny's face. She left the room terrified for her life.

She went to the Slytherin common room. The 6 and 7th years looked at her funny. "What?" Ginny asked. They laughed. "You fucked, Professor Potter, on Professor Lupin's desk. Then he caught you in the act! It was hilarious!" Malfoy said laughing. Ginny turned red. "And brave and witty, I never saw Lupin lose his head before. His desk is so important to him!" Malfoy said, he was trying to breathe. "So you guys don't care he's older than me?" Ginny asked. "Hell I'm happy as long as I'm getting some, don't matter how old they are, as long as they're over 13, and these guys agree," Malfoy said. Everyone nodded. Ginny was relieved for a moment. "But I doubt your mum is as open minded as we are," Malfoy added. Ginny paled to a colour that was just like Malfoy's.

A/N: Cliff hanger, hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called cliff hanger! Review! This was a lot of writing! 6 pages, 4270 words! You better appreciate this stuff!


End file.
